Turret
Turrets refer to types of weapons which appear in the Modern Combat series. They include both mounted guns manned by a gunner, as well as various automated defense systems. Modern Combat: Sandstorm The turret in Modern Combat: Sandstorm is fairly common in the campaign, with the player occasionally using it to eliminate waves of enemies. It is based on the Browning M2 .50 caliber machine gun. The Turret is also the only useable weapon in the missions Death on Wheels and The Last Stretch, along with an attached grenade launcher. It is a powerful, fast firing weapon that can mow down waves of enemies with ease, though the player can be vulnerable during the cool-down period if they let the weapon overheat. Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus The Turret makes another appearance in Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus, being extremely similar to its incarnation in the previous game. It is less commonly seen this time around, and is more often than not used by enemies against the player, though the Turret once again is used by the player to protect their Humvee, this time with an attached RPG. It is also used to take down enemy patrol boats in the mission Oil Slick. Trivia * The turret has writing in the side that reads "Big Mama" in Modern Combat 1 and 2. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation The Turret returns in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation., albeit in a drastically different form. The weapon is now styled after the GAU-17 minigun, but appears to have a lower rate of fire. Also, it lacks a secondary weapon and requires to be spooled up in order to fire, meaning there is a delay between the fire button being tapped and the weapon firing. It is used by the player to repel a KPR attack in Operation Blockbuster and to take down enemies as a door gunner in a Black Hawk in Raging Bird. The Turret deals exceptional damage, able to kill an enemy with one shot. A different type of turret also makes an appearance in multiplayer for the first time as one of the Military Support types, the Turret Deployment. Trivia * The level Chase in Modern Combat 3 marks the first time in the series that a Turret is not used to protect the car the player is riding in. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour In Zero Hour, the player will not be able to use the turret. It is only seen in a few missions (Manhunt and Hammerstrike) used by the SGS. The Auto-Turret also appears as one of the Military Support types in multiplayer. Modern Combat 5: Blackout There are multiple types of turrets featured in MC5 both in multiplayer and in the campaign. Turrets are also a category of secondary weapon used by the Sapper class. Campaign M134D This turret is used by the player's team on the helicopter in the mission Insertion. M2HB This turret is used on the boat the team is escaping with in The Lie and on GSC light utility vehicles in Getaway. M197 This turret is mounted to the attack drone in the mission "Support". Auto-turret The Auto-Turret is a Military Support option Modern Combat 5: Blackout which can be deployed to auto-fire on any enemies within its vicinity. Sapper turrets Turrets are a class of secondary weapon used by the Sapper class. The Sapper has access to a variety of different turret types which can be deployed much like the Auto-Turret. Turrets are available for use in multiplayer only. Category:Weapons